Description (Adapted from the applicant s abstract): The University of Colorado Cancer Center is requesting continuing support for their participation in the Southwest Oncology Group (SWOG). The mission of the University of Colorado Cancer Center has, since it's founding, been the reduction of cancer mortality through basic laboratory research, moving scientific discoveries to the clinic through translational research, and the design, execution, and analysis of clinical trials. Their participation in SWOG has been an integral part of the mission of the University of Colorado Cancer Center. Institutional pilot studies conducted at the University of Colorado have been brought to the Group in the form of prospective randomized trials. SWOG members from the University of Colorado have and continue to contribute to the administrative, educational and scientific functions of SWOG. University of Colorado SWOG members are chairs or co-chairs of the following committees: Genitourinary (Dr. E. David Crawford), Blood and Marrow Transplantation (Dr. Elizabeth Shpall), GU Pathology (Dr. Gary Miller), and Lung Biology (Wilbur Franklin). Dr. Scott Bearman is Principal Investigator for SWOG and sits on the Board of Governors. In addition to these administrative contributions, University of Colorado Cancer Center members are coordinators or co-coordinators of 17 percent of the SWOG protocols activated during the previous grant period. Presently, University of Colorado members are important contributors to the Blood and Marrow Transplantation, Breast, Lung, and GU Committees. During the next five years they expect to continue to make important scientific and administrative contributions to those committees. In addition, they expect to contribute in other areas as well, including radiotherapy (Drs. Rachel Rabinovitch and Michael Weil), developmental therapeutics (Dr. Andrew Kraft), neuro-oncology (Dr. Bertrand Liang) and Cancer Control (Dr. Marie Wood). They are proud of our contributions to the Southwest Oncology Group and are committed to its mission. They expect their contributions to increase during the next 5 years.